Zatara's Reason for Therapy
by PrettypurpleRogue
Summary: How did he get himself into these situations? Why are there killer teddy bears everywhere? Forum challenge fic.


Author Ramblings: Hello, I'm Prettypurplerogue and this is my very first challenge fic! Woo! This is for the Young Justice Fanfiction Challenges forum and the topic is Trapped, Locked In or Locked Out? This is going to be fun. Any and all suggestions are welcome. Normal/ _Flashback_

Disclaimer: Don't even think about it.

~YJYJYJYJYJYJYJY~

How he got himself into these situations, he'll never know. As he hung over a pit of rabid, man-eating teddy bears, tied to one of his friend's niece with a piece of duct tape over his mouth, blocking his spells, he prayed for a miracle, or at least for the last thing he ever sees to not be the dirty bleachers of the local high school. He thinks back to what got him here.

~YJYJYJYJYJYJYJY~

"_What? Are you kidding me?" _

_Batman barely glanced at him, "I never kid." _

_Zatara could tell that was a dismissal but he wouldn't be intimated by the Bat this time. This time he would stand his ground and get his way. "Why on Earth would I want to waste my relaxing weekend watching over those… those hooligans? And if you think that I'm going to let my daughter anywhere near them you've got another thing…" _

_He was cut off by Batman whirling around and giving him the batglare. "All the other suitable League members are out on missions or other wise unreachable." The Bat delivered this in a scary, slow threatening voice, "Those kids need some supervision. So we assigned you to watch them. So do it." Batman has left the room._

_~YJYJYJYJYJYJYJY~_

_When the zetatube at the cave announced his and Zatanna's arrivals he was braced for impact. The afternoon went by with hardly an incident. Soon evening came. Everyone was relaxing, or trying to, in the front room. Suddenly, "Hello Megan! I knew I forgot something! I have a book report due tomorrow and I left the book in my locker at school. I have to get it!" The Martian stood and materialized an organic coat onto herself. _

_Zatara looked at the clock. It read 9:28 PM. He thought about Megan all alone in the dark, wandering around and getting hurt. He thought about Batman ripping various body parts off of him for failing to do his job. "Wait, Megan. It's already dark. If you really need the book, I'll go with you. But only if everyone promises to behave." At his arched eyebrow everyone nodded and smiled, little halos practically appeared. He sighed but decided it was the lesser of two evils. "Let's go." The Martian nodded and smiled, floating over to her denmother. _

_Zatara didn't know his way around the area, so Megan had to lead the way. Soon, the high school was in sight. Megan clapped happily. The pair went to the door, but it was locked. Megan frowned, "Oh no! I need that book!" _

"_Is there a back entrance?" Little did he know that question would be his downfall. The Martian and magician marched to the side of the building. Now they could see the football field. "Hey, is there a game going on? Maybe we could get in through the locker rooms."_

"_I don't think anything's happening. I didn't hear about it at cheerleading practice." Megan cocked her head, confused._

_Suddenly, the lights on the field all went out. Then back on, then off, on, off, on, off. Continuing like that for a few seconds, then they started lighting up in strange patterns. "I don't like this." Zatara murmured, getting a creepy feeling. Horror movie music almost started to play, and three long shadows stretched on the wall behind them. _

_Everything went black._

_~YJYJYJYJYJYJYJY~_

A book. A book got him into this mess. He heard a scared whimper, announcing Megan's waking. She tried to talk but found duct tape over her mouth as well. The rope looped over the field goal post, that was holding them up lowered them a few inches. Zatara looked down, there must be at least enough teddy bears for every kid in the town to have one and some would still be left over! Though now, no kid would want them, with the glowing red eyes, razor sharp teeth, and little claws on their little paws. They also, apparently had an appetite for human flesh, and he and Megan were going to be their first meal. The rope lowered more. Each drop made his stomach move to his feet then to his throat and back. He tried to find a way out but was focused on trying not to throw up.

Lower.

Lower.

Lower. He only had a few more second until his feet would be gone. Suddenly, the bears all stood still. Then they fell over. With no one holding the rope the two fell the rest of the way, which, thankfully, was only a few feet. "Are you ok?"

Megan nodded. "What happened? What are we doing here? Why are there so many teddy bears?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Come on, we have to get back to the cave. This might be having somewhere else." Zatara put his hat back on.

Back at the cave, they learned the truth. "Um… oops?"

"Oops? Oops! Young lady I thought I made it clear not to use magic so carelessly. Megan and I were almost eaten alive!"

Zatanna winced, "Sorry dad."

"Hello Megan! I still need my book! Zatara?"

The magician's eye started to twitch.

~YJYJYJYJYJYJYJY~

Author Ramblings continued: There you go. Not that good but I hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
